Return to Moonacre
by LunaDarkwing
Summary: After the curse is lifted, Maria thinks everything is going to be perfect. Unfortuneately, when Ms, Heliotrope has a nervous breakdown, she is forced to leave. When Maria returns 2 years later, both Robin and a new adventure await.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh! this story will probably follow the movie more closely than the book. Later chapters will be longer, I promise:) PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little White Horse or The Secret of Moonacre... sadly:( **

**Chapter One:**

The curse was broken. All was well, everyone happy. For the first time in my life I felt I was where I belonged. I had made many wonderful friends and endured a great adventure. I never wished to leave my new home. But Ms. Heliotrope had other plans in mind…

She fled the manor promptly the next morning, thinking she had at last come to her senses. "My dear Maria," she said. "I have been quite foggy as of late. Yes, why else would I agree to let you do such rash things? Oh my, we must leave at once."

"No!" I was not about to leave the valley, nor my friends. I couldn't leave Robin, anyone but him. My feelings were so tangled when it came to him, but in a way I loved.

"Darling, I'm sorry, but this is not in your best interest. You must come with me." She scowled. "All this magic is, well, unhealthy."

"Ms. Heliotrope, you may do what you like, but you can't make me come with you."

Ms. Heliotrope looked very hurt. "You wont come with me? Even though I left my home to accompany you?" she sniveled. Instantly I felt a wave of remorse. How could I have been so unfeeling? She did come all the way to Moonacre just to keep me safe. I held my head in my hands. "Don't say anything yet. Please see reason, Maria. Think it over."

With that my companion smiled sadly and strode down the corridor. Abruptly, she stopped and turned. "I am off to inform Mr. Benjamin of my decision. Hopefully we can come to an agreement." She opened the door and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of your reviews! This chapter and the following ones are sure to be much better as well as longer:) Please review!

Chapter 2:

As soon as Ms. Heliotrope had gone, I darted towards the piano room, desperate to find Loveday. I franticly ran down the labyrinth of halls until I reached the one I was searching for. As I pressed against the solid wooden doors, I could hear the faint tinkling of piano keys twisting in a complicated melody. Smiling to myself, I pushed open the door. Only one person could play such a beautiful, melancholy melody. And she was just the person I needed to talk to.

At first, I was stunned by the change in the chamber's appearance; I realized I had not been in there since the curse was lifted. I thought to myself that it should have been my first stop.

Of all the marvelous rooms in Merryweather Manor, it had always been the most magical. Still, the transformation was incredible. Rich cream walls had replaced the peeling paint and tapestries in earthy colors were hung. All the colors of nature and home had been poured comfortably in to the enchanting room. A gorgeous grand piano was placed in the center. On the bench sat a woman with long blonde hair and twinkling eyes, hunched over keys. The fingers flew across the ivory expertly to produce such a moving tone that it mad you want to laugh and cry, all at the same time.

As the final notes of her piece came to an end, the woman looked up. She smiled when she realized she had an audience.

"Maria!" she said. "Come play with me. I need someone to help me with the harmony." Her smile faltered when she saw the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "My, what is wrong?"

"Oh, Loveday," I exclaimed. "It's terrible! Ms. Heliotrope, she is leaving, and wants me to accompany her." I fell to my knees, head hug low in defeat. When I spoke again, my voice was a mere whisper. "I must go. She came all this way to keep me safe, how could I abandon her? But how shall I part with my beloved Moonacre? I could not leave everyone here, especially…"

_Especially Robin,_ I thought. But this wasn't something I was ready to admit. I had a hard time thinking it myself. Loveday gave me a knowing look as she helped me to my feet.

"You must not think so glumly. Going with Ms. Heliotrope is the right thing to do. Loyalty is one of the most important things to a moon princess. But this goodbye is not forever, for I shall expect to see you at my wedding." Loveday slipped me a card. "Two years is not all that long. We will be together again before you know it."

I bit my lip. Two years seemed like an awful long time to be away from home. I swore to myself that I would be strong during those years, and I _would_ come back. No matter what Ms. Heliotrope said, I was to return. I nodded silently to Loveday.

She pulled me into her embrace. "I will miss you so," she said with watery eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Loveday tilted my chin up to meet my caramel-brown eyes. "Remember, you are stronger than you know."

"Goodbye," I whispered sadly. I hugged my friend last time.

I left the room with my thoughts thoroughly muddled. Feelings writhed and twisted inside me as I headed for the stables. I had to live with the decision I had made; I had to live apart from all I held dear. Still, I knew I had come to the right resolution. Whatever lay ahead, I was ready. Ready to face it and ready to conquer it. I was strong regardless of my circumstances.

Unfortunately, the thought of what I was about to do made my stomach turn. I had to tell Robin.

I entered the barn and walked straight to stall of my dappled grey. I gently lead her out and stroked her forelock. The motion had a soothing effect on me and helped to quite some of my nerves.

"Hey girl," I murmured. "We are going for a walk in the forest. I need to find Robin. I'm afraid this will not be pretty."

I swiftly saddled the horse and swung my velvet skirts over her back, clucking to her for a walk. I wondered why I was so anxious. I thought telling Loveday or Uncle Benjamin would be the upsetting thing I was required to do. But as I got closer to the woods, I realized that I was utterly wrong. Telling him goodbye, if even for a short while, would be the hardest thing I had ever done. Harder still than sacrificing myself to the sea.

_Why does he make me feel this way? _I thought.

_Because you care about him, _a small voice answered. Well shouldn't that be obvious? We were friends after all. Wasn't I supposed to care?

But you know there is so much more…

I shook my head sharply. This was far from a time for a clouded mind. I was going to need all my wits to keep me from falling apart.

Yes, it was me I was worried about. One look from Robin and all my plans would crumble in my palms. Sure, Robin would probably be disappointed at my departure, but I dared not hope for any bit more.

When I finally returned to my senses, I realized I had reached my destination. Here was the spot where I had first meet Robin, where he lured me into his trap with a rabbit. This place was also where I had convinced him to aid me on my outlandish quest for the moon pearls. I decided that it was the best place I knew to find him without marching straight to the De Noir castle.

So I tied the pony's reigns to a thick branch and settled down on a fallen log. The breeze filtered musically through the leaves of the tall trees, the sunlight kissing warmth on the earthy floor. I closed my eyes and listened for Robin's footfalls. Vainly, I tried to sort out my jumbled thoughts. Instead I settled for listening to the music of the forest. The plants whispered softly, the babbling brook sung, and the birds tweeted their lovely songs.

At last, I heard a faint rustle in the bushes ahead, so faint I would have never heard it if I wasn't straining my ears. I summoned every ounce of my courage; I stood and stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, I called out.

"Robin?"

Cliffhanger!:) I absolutely adore this pairing. I hope to keep writing and if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the few people who reviewed my story! This chapter will probably not be the longest, as I am experiencing severe writers block. I am sorry for any delays in the posting of my chapters, I don't have a lot of free time :(

Also, I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story, because I don't really know if people like it. Let me know your opinion, good or bad (I am a big girl). This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has or will review. I love you all! Now back to the story…

Chapter 3:

"Robin?"

The forest's undergrowth parted to reveal a figure. A boy dressed head-to-toe in worn leather emerged, looking perfectly at home in the tangled greenery. His curly hair fell haphazardly on his forehead, as he stood straight.

"Ah, Princess! We meet again." His smile could not completely mask his surprise at my appearance here. He was obviously not expecting me.

"Hello," I muttered. My heart was thrumming rapidly in my chest; it drowned out all other sound. Surely he could hear it! Was it emotions of nervousness or attraction that sent my pulse racing? I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

Robin's green eyes narrowed with concern. "Maria? Are you well?" he asked. I met his question only with silence. Oh, why must this be so difficult? But I had to be strong, to be brave. For him. For Robin. I swallowed and prepared to speak.

Before I could, Robin swept me up and promptly set me on his lap, cradling me against him. He stroked my hair gently, comfortingly. He knew something was wrong, and he wanted to help. But he couldn't. Even though I knew this was wrong, that it would only make our separation that much harder, I pressed closer to him and silently let him know that I wanted to be held. He rested his head on mine.

"What is wrong?" he murmured gently. I stiffened, and then stood. Now was the time.

"I'm leaving," I whispered. I couldn't look in his eyes.

"What? This cannot be true! Tell me your lying!" Robin's voice was overflowing with fury and hurt. "Why? How- how could you do this?" I sill didn't glance his way.

I heard him stand and side over to me. He grabbed my arms and spun me around to face him. "Look at me," he ordered. I refused. "Look at me!" he yelled. I had never seen him so livid, even all those times I had stabbed or kicked or hung him topsy-turvy by his foot. His pain killed me. It hurt me as if it was my own.

He roughly grasped my chin and pulled it up to face him. Finally I stared him straight in the eye. They darted down quickly to take in a single hot tear rolling down my cheek. All traces of anger vanished. Only anguish and pain shone in the emerald orbs. But there was something else, buried deep. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

As I gazed at him, I realized a truth I had secretly known all along. From the second I saw him, I knew, but it had never been so clear. I began to comprehend just how deep my feeling had dove, how lost I truly was. I understood that my heart was no longer mine. It was Robin's.

I loved him.

Well… What do you think? Please let me know. I'm not trying to be mean or manipulative, but if I don't get some feedback, I might can this project. If you like it, tell me! If not, tell me anyways! That's how we learn:) Until next time…maybe…. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! This is another tentative chapter, as I haven't decided whether to continue the story but my writers block just flew out the window, so I said… "I'M FREE!" I was in the mood to write so, voila! I wrote this chapter to "Slipped Away" by Avril Levine, I think its very appropriate, so listen to it as you read! I'm thinking of including a playlist that would go with Moonacre eventually, so keep your eyes open for it!

Thanks so much to all who reviewed, especially WaterLily 1594. I know some of you think the romance is a tad bit rushed, so I will try to slow it down a little (though I slightly disagree), and I will TRY to write longer chapters. Ça va? Please review some more! Enjoy:)

Chapter 4:

I loved him.

Was that insane? What was I thinking? All the problems this would cause… But I couldn't find it within myself to care. Being so close to him skewed my judgment. I needed to keep my wits about me; otherwise I might do something I'd later regret. I continued to gaze into his beautiful, pained eyes, and I felt a little part of me break. I wouldn't see him again for two years at the very least. Robin would be seventeen and I fifteen. Oh, that was such a long time!

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug, refusing to let go. Luckily, he did not even try to push me away. His strong arms snaked around my waist and held me closer, burying his face in my hair.

We stood like that for a long while, just holding each other. We didn't speak a word, but we said so much, more than we could ever out loud. That we would always be connected, no matter where we were and nothing could come between us. And even though I knew it was highly unlikely he felt the way I did, I allowed myself to pretend, just for a while…

We slowly pulled apart, both of us reluctant. The chill of the evening hung in the air. Robin traced the side of my face with his fingertips, oh-so-gently. He left a trail so warm I closed my eyes.

"Maria," he whispered. "Will you come back?"

I smiled sadly. "Of course," I answered. "I shall return for Loveday and Sir Benjamin's wedding. Ms. Heliotrope is leaving, and I cannot abandon her. She has done so much for me-"

"It's alright, princess. I understand." Robin took my hand in his. He looked earnestly at me, pleading. "But you must come back. Promise?" He smiled.

"I promise," I vowed, and then sighed. "Only two years…" I trailed off.

"Only two years," he agreed somewhat bitterly, shaking his dark curly locks.

"Will you miss me?" I teased.

"Miss you?" He laughed loudly. As he caught my hurt expression, he sobered, staring straight into my dark eyes. "Always."

I blushed and looked down. Robin always made me feel so vulnerable! It fascinated and frustrated me to no end, as I was not custom to feeling that way. "I will write," I said.

"As will I."

A lone bird cawed into the air, and I spun around quite startled. I searched the sky for the raven but the darkening sky made it impossible. Dusk? Already? How had our time flown away so quickly? I sighed deeply.

"I must go. Ms. Heliotrope is expecting me," I grimaced. Tears stung in my eyes, and I bit my lip as I said the words I had been long dreading.

"Goodbye, Robin," I whispered.

He pulled me into our final embrace. I would miss his arms around me more than I had ever thought possible. "Goodbye, Maria."

With that I turned and strode deeper into the woods, deeper into the brush. I did not look back. I thought his pained face would be too much for me, and would _not_ break down, not now. I blinked away the remaining moisture in my eyes, vowing to myself I would not shed another tear. Not until they were ones of joy from my return home.

I wandered aimlessly, trusting my feet to take me safely to the Merryweather manor. Without fail, they did just that. I arrived at the front gate just as the first stars were peeking out from the heavens. Those twinkling lights restored my hope. I would be back. And perhaps some time in London would be welcome. My dresses were getting awfully small, and were a touch out of fashion. Yes, a shopping trip would be mandatory. I approached the gate and called out my presence.

The heavy iron groaned as it was lifted off the dirt, obviously protesting as best it could. I laughed at how similar I was to that poor gate. Following our duty, both of us were a little disappointed. I sighed, but then caught myself. I was determined to hold onto my newfound, and truthfully rather rare, stroke of optimism. I smiled and pushed through the gates. I strode up to the door and entered the gorgeous house.

Waiting for me in the parlor was Uncle Benjamin. He smiled when he saw me, but there was sadness in his dark eyes. I knew he had heard of my impending departure. He gestured for me to come to closer. I obliged and he rested his hands on my shoulders. His eyes looked gently into mine.

"You are so brave," he said. "To be so loyal. I admire you greatly for it; you have made me so proud. I shall miss you greatly. Don't forget that we love you here." He gestured behind him to where Marmaduke and Digweed had materialized. They nodded their heads solemnly in agreement. I knew that Moonacre Valley would always be my home, no matter where I was. This thought was greatly comforting.

I smiled at the three of them, putting all the love I had for all of them into a warm hug.

"I love you all," I said fondly.

Just then I heard frantic footsteps running down the stairs. I turned to see Ms. Heliotrope bumbling her way around with our large suitcases. Digweed ran to help her.

"Oh, thank you," she muttered, and then turned to me. "I already packed all your things dear. Are you ready?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, I am." I faced my friends. "Goodbye," I told them softly.

Digweed brought me my luggage and helped me into the carriage that waited outside. I scrambled very uncoordinatedly into the coach and settled down inside cramped space for our long journey. The walls were covered in wine-coloured imitation velvet, which was surprisingly scratchy and the seats were lumpy. Ms. Heliotrope climbed in noticeably more graceful than I. She shut the door behind her with unmistakable purpose.

But I didn't care. This was a new adventure I was prepared to meet head on. There would be no more whining or wallowing, for where did that get me? No, I was resolved to stay focused on the positive and look forward to my return. So let Ms. Heliotrope do what she wished. Let her torture me with needlepoint and painting. Let her give me huge textbooks to translate into French, or not let me play my beloved piano. I didn't care. I was ready.

**So? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know! (Okay, that was a little on the lame side…. or a lot… désolé) please give me your opinions, so I know whether or not to continue. Also I am thinking of writing a story on **_**The Hunger Games**_** by Suzanne Collins or **_**Peter Pan**_**, and if you have any comments on that, tell me.**

**I realized that in my little introduction, I added in some French involuntarily… ya that happens sometimes, because I am fluent in French so it just does its own thing. I try really hard not to in the actual chapter, but its difficult, so I let go in the notes :) PLEASE REVIEW! because then I will love you forever and always :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I'm very sorry for the GIGANTIC delay, I have been really busy with school and such, but we had a snow day today! Yippie! :) This chapter is quite short, but I still want to know what you think.

Thank you for all of my reviews, they mean a lot to me! So please keep it up and review, because the more reviews I get the faster (and longer) the chapters are! I'm getting robin more back to his original character, so watch for it in coming posts! Love you all!

Dear Robin;

I miss you so! London is far more dull and dreary than I had recalled, especially alone. The needlepoint tedious, the manners boring and the dress shopping tiresome, and I had almost forgotten what it was like to wear a wretched corset. Men are lucky.

But it is not all bad. As I have just turned fifteen, I have recently introduced to society. I must admit, it is nice to have someone to talk to now. I have met girls my age in their first season as well; I have friends again. But none are like you, for with whom I could always be myself, and not have to worry about pesky propriety.

Oh, Robin, I wish you could see it! I have no doubt you would laugh at the strange people in the city and their odd ways. You would find every topic of conversation boring and trivial… and they are. I think it would be rather amusing to see you hear, but predominately, I just wish to see you.

Please, tell me all about life in my beloved Moonacre, in the De Noir castle. Have you found any one new to talk to? Anyone to confide in? I know how lonely it can be without someone. But of course, you have Loveday. Tell me how she and Benjamin are doing? Ms. Heliotrope is fine, if you wanted to know, not that I think you do. You mustn't be angry with her; she was only doing what she thought best for me, even if it is the opposite of what I need.

I am sure your have many things to do, but I would love for you to reply. I have not heard from you in so long! I wish you the best.

Love,

Maria

Robin sat in his cold, stony room in his castle; reading and rereading the letter that Maria had sent him. Her absence was cutting him to the bone, and he could hardly bear it, who would have thought he could ever feel so strongly about anyone?

But their time was almost up and he would soon hold her again, hope and impatience filled Robin's every moment, thinking of her.

_Rap tap tap! _A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

Quickly thrusting the letter underneath his pillow, Robin turned to face the heavy wooden door with his sarcastic smile playing on his lips. No one was about to see how he really felt.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a small boy dressed in a dirty servant's smock. He looked up at Robin, his eyes filled with both fear and admiration. No longer was he known as the traitor son but the hero of Moonacre. He had grown accustom to these looks from small children, the lusty looks of the young women, and the jealous glares of other men. None had any affect anymore, except for the child's stare. It made him feel like he had something to live up to, something to be inspired by.

Robin smiled at the kid, and he seemed to relax.

"Master Robin," he squeaked. "Your father wishes to see you. He says it is very urgent. _Very _urgent. He needs to see you now, it has to do with Princess Maria." A worried look twisted the boy's pale features. "I think something is wrong," he whispered.

What did you think? Let me know:) and to all you Augustus Prew fans out there, (you know who you are) check out _Charlie St. Cloud_. The movie is pretty trippy, but he is great in it.

Also I have decided that my next project (which I will be writing simultaneously) will be a _Pirates of the Caribbean _fanfic that will be Jack/OC and AWESOME! So if you like pirates, first I love you and second check this out. I'm not a fan of twilight but I might do a Jasper/Bella story. Tell me if you like these ideas or if you have any suggestions!

Read and review! Both positive and negative comments are welcome (just don't harp on me about chapter length, I know and I'm working on it)


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm terribly sorry everyone! I know it has been far too long but with finals and speech and debate, I have no life anymore:( But I do intend to continue this story, as well as my Jasper/Bella story. Please hang in there with me, and if you're reading this, I love you! You are a loyal reader, and if you review, I shall give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. And by review, I do mean something productive. Thanks a million! ;) **

"Oi! Maria! Get up, you got 'yerself a big day today. Up! Up!" The calling wafted up the stairs into my chamber. It woke me sharply. The air was bitingly cold just outside the blankets, but I was comfortably warm in the large bed. Loathing the thought of leaving my cozy refuge, I resolved to not get on with my "very big day."

"No, Loretta, I am going back to sleep," I told my maid stubbornly. Loretta climbed the stairs, I could hear the steps creaking under her stout body, and wrenched the covers from atop me. I groaned loudly.

"Up, up, up!" she repeated with a cheer that seemed inappropriate for such an ungodly hour.

"No!"

Loretta smiled slyly at me. "Come on, dear. The ball's tonight! You're first, too. Ev'ry girl dreams of 'er first ball, and a chance at a dance with yer mister Prince Charmin'." She twirled quite ungracefully, dancing. Her crinkle-rimmed eyes sparkled as she tried to cheer me.

She reached for my hands and pulled me off the bed and spun me around joyfully, laughing all the while. I could not help but smile as we sashayed across the room. Still, I doubted I would find my prince here, seeing as I already had one, or so I hoped. Many things could change in the two years it had been. I just hoped that they had not.

When we finished our lovely dance with a curtsey, Loretta said softly, "Now come, Miss, we 'ave to make ya stunning. Let's get started."

She took me to the vanity where she warmed up the curling iron and brought out the pins and ribbons.

XXX

After almost five hours of prepping, primping, curling, dressing, and redressing, I was finally ready. Loretta fastened a gorgeous teardrop sapphire around my neck and stepped away to appraise her work. She gasped, and the look of surprise softened to affection.

"Oh, Miss. Yer the most beautiful thing I've ev'r seen," she whispered. She spun me to face the floor-length mirror. "Look, dearie. Look."

When I saw myself, I gasped as well. The top of my auburn hair was swept up in an elaborate twist, held with diamond pins, while the bottom fell in perfect, glossy ringlets to the middle of my back. My face had thinned in the two years I had been away from home, and my subtle make up gave me the illusion of a woman. Then again, I was a woman, was I not? I was of marriageable age, and I certainly resembled one. The corset emphasized my curves, as did the royal blue dress. It clung to my waist in a way that was flattering, but not improper. The full bottom of the dress swirled around me like a waterfall at midnight, falling gracefully to the floor.

Loretta came from behind me to kiss my cheek.

"You are ready."

Ms. Heliotrope swept into the room with her usual dramatic, entrance.

"Hurry, hurry! The carriage is here, and we are going to be late if we, oh- my dear. You look wonderful." The affection was tangible in her voice. She smiled briefly, but then her presence of mind seemed to rush back to her.

"Time to go!" she said, rather flustered. I hurriedly tossed a smile at my maid and gathered my new shawl about my shoulders. We raced to the carriage, desperate to make our way to the ball within a timely manner. Ms. Heliotrope was known in good society for being precisely on time, which I found remarkable for someone who could be so flighty. She believed being fashionably late was hardly fashionable at all. No one dared be tardy for her events.

I was glad my musings kept me from feeling the nervous twists of my stomach too well. At the moment, any distraction was welcome, for I felt unprepared for what I was hastening to do. I even accepted the horrible bumps and twists of the carriage with mild joy. However the rife was not long enough. A mere twenty minutes later, I stood just outside the beautiful mansion of Lord and Lady Leland, two highly significant figures in English society. The pressure was on.

I gracefully climbed the stone stairs to the large wooden door. The footman nodded at me and my companion, preparing to open it. I steeled myself, praying that my lessons on comportment would not fail me now. _I can do this, I can do this, _I repeated over and over in my head. I willed myself not to faint as the doors revealed the strange new world I had been thrust into.

The colors were phenomenal. Beautiful girls in beautiful dresses of every shade swirled gracefully around their owners, while smartly attired men extended compliments to the ladies. High-arching ceilings and elaborate marble columns lined the ballroom, giving it a grandeur that could not be equaled.

Ms. Heliotrope whispered our names to a man standing at the top of the stairs, who called out her name as she went down the steps. Then, it was my turn. I took a deep breath, and raised my head high to feign confidence and grace.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Miss Maria Meriwether."

Slowly I descended. My heart was beating so very loudly in my chest, I was sure the others could hear it. I paid no mind to the probing eyes of the audience below, or the hush that fell over the crowd; my mind was solely focused on making it down alive.

I sighed in relief when I reached the bottom, closing my eyes. A slight smile played on my lips as I reopened them. The view was even more stunning, more intoxicating. My nerves seemed to leave me as I became accustomed to the sights and sounds. Laughing gently, I scanned the room for anyone I knew, but was only met with the twirling dresses and a clump of girls that were drawn to something at the corner of the room. I strained my neck to catch a glimpse of whatever it might be.

"Excuse me," a voice called to me from behind. I spun to see a young man with neat blonde hair and a handsome face. "My name is Fredrick McCormick."

I smiled politely and curtseyed. "How do you do, sir? I am Maria Meriwether."

He returned the grin. "Would you do me the honor of dancing?" Mr. McCormick asked, his grey eyes glittering with hope.

"The pleasure would be all mine, sir."

He took my gloved hand and led me around to the dance floor. I still searched for the reason the ladies in the corner were gathering. The crowd cleared just a touch, and I was able to witness the source of such fascination. In the center of the group stood the most handsome man ever laid eyes upon. His dark curly locks were shiny and only slightly tamed, and his eyes green that rivaled emeralds themselves. Those eyes locked with mine from across the room, leaving me breathless.

"Robin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for not updating; I am such a horrid person :( I have been having boy drama and that is sooooooo not fun, but rather time consuming. Do any of you give good advice?**

**Haha, well anyways since I have neglected you for this long (sorry!) I have decided that reviewers who give me reviews other than "Please Update" will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! Hurrah! I bet you want to review now don't you? ;)**

**On another note, I have already had to scrap one project on here because no one read or reviewed it. So if you like this story, or even if you don't, let me know what you think and why! Otherwise I shall keep it all to myself. **

**Also, I have decided to pick a song to go with every chapter I write that I feel fits. It's something I am doing with**_** Always**_** and the Draco/Hermione story I am working on but have not published here yet (I am trying to get ahead). So please, please, **_**please**_** listen to the songs I take so long to match with these chapters! Most of them are inspired by songs, and you can't really get the full affect without them. **

**If you think you have any songs that fit, PM me and I shall get back to you. Or if you just want to give me an idea for the story, I promise I read them and will reply.**

**But I am sure all of you are thinking that I should just shut up already. So I am. Now without further ado, on with the show!**

"Robin."

So many thoughts swam through my mind. Why was he here? Was something wrong? My eyes remained locked with his, until a smile broke onto his face. I blushed and looked down, trying to focus on the dance I was about to enter. Was it a waltz? A quadrille? I could not remember. When I looked up, I saw him push his way through the crowd of ladies that surrounded him to me. I halted abruptly, causing my escort to be jerked to a stop as well.

"Is something wrong, Miss Meriwether?" he asked, concerned. The question reclaimed my attention, and I turned to Mr. McCormick.

"Oh no, I -"

"May I cut in?" a voice inquired. I swiftly turned to look straight into the eyes of Robin, who regarded me briefly before turning to my partner. Mr. McCormick's face twisted in indignation as he stepped forward to meet Robin's gaze.

"Sir," he began, his voice filled with outrage at this blatant disregard for propriety. "I'm afraid this simply is not done. I have not even begun to dance with Miss Maria, you simply cannot cut in! If I want to dance with the lady, then I can. Go find someone else to insult."

Robin simply smiled dangerously and took my arm from Mr. McCormick's, leading me to the ballroom floor.

I stifled a laugh at his blatant lack of decorum, marveling at how very like Robin it was. He was not one to follow rules, or even glance at them. It was one of the reasons why I missed him so much. In a place such as society, not following the guidelines placed for you was to inadvertently commit social suicide. It was simply just not done. Just like riding a horse, slashing people with needles, and abandoning a dress while attempting a jail break, all things I had done during my stay at Moonacre. I was greatly relieved to see some things had not changed in my time away.

"Princess," he greeted me, whispering in my ear. I knew his face was curled in a mischievous smile merely by the tone in which he spoke my nickname. I returned the grin as we turned to face each other for the upcoming waltz.

"Are you going to explain to me why you are here?" I inquired casually, though curiosity was eating at me on the inside. His grin widened.

"No," he replied, coolly. "I don't think I will." My brow furrowed at this, in disappointment, though I had not truly believed he would tell me. Still, the smile remained on my face. He chuckled at my reaction. "I will tell you, I promise," then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Just not here." I nodded, biting my lip.

And then we began to dance.

I was surprised by the effortless fluidity in which we moved, almost shocked. It had never occurred to me to think that Robin could dance. I suppose with all his theatrics and escapades, all the odd plans and rash actions, I had never entertained the notion that someone so wild could be so versed in something so cultured. No doubt it had been his father's idea. I could almost see a young, pouting robin as his Coeur DeNoir bade him to practice his steps.

And while every other face in the ballroom was stoical, but not ours, for our lips were curled into secret smiles. Our eyes were laughing at our odd predicament, at the impossibility of our position. We were both so far from our element, it was quite laughable; what else could we do?

When the music halted, swiftly picked me up and spun me round. I erupted in a fit of giggles, in the midst of my protest.

"Robin," I exclaimed. "Robin, put me down." He set me down. "I know your new here, and you don't know the rules, but that was highly improper." I wanted my tone to be harsh, but I was betrayed by the smile plastered on my face. He smirked and leaned in, to whisper in my ear.

"Your mistake, Princess, Is assuming that I care." His warm breath against my neck made me shiver with delight. And he drew away, his lips brushed my cheek in a smile. Heat flooded to my face as I looked down. With a chuckle, Robin put his hand under my chin and brought my eyes to meet his.

"I will tell you why I am here," he whispered. "Meet me on bridge, at midnight. Promise?"

"Promise," I agreed.

My only response was a soft smile as he turned on his heel, leaving me in the middle of the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

The remainder of the evening passed in an uneventful blur. Robin had vanished into thin air the moment I had agreed to meet him, much to my disappointment. But that, as with the obvious disregard of propriety, was just in Robin's nature. He had the remarkable ability to disappear when he did not wish to be seen. Robin had perfected the art of a thief, I supposed.

And I would be disappointed any other way.

Many young men asked for my dance card, and joined me in innumerable waltzes. I gave compliments as well as received them. All were meaningless in the wait I endured, the anticipation to see Robin.

It would have to be in secret, of course. Ms. Heliotrope would hardly allow me to go off with a young man alone, completely unchaperoned. And with Robin, of all people! She still associated him with the rest of the "riff-raff" from Moonacre. The trouble I would get into if Ms. Heliotrope found out boggled my brain, but I still decided it was worth the risk. It had to be. Robin seemed so pleased to see me today...

But I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in the way he held me and the gaze that met mine. His green eyes had held a most peculiar haunted quality to them, and nothing I knew could spook Robin. He was strong. Throughout his life, he had been forced to struggle and fight to merely survive; he had toughened against the wrath of his father. And I had to admit, his strength comforted me, made me feel safe. Never once had his fear come from anything other than losing me. Either this problem was horrifying to no end, or Robin was afraid of truly losing me… perhaps for forever. Maybe it was a combination of both. Regardless, my curious nature forbade me to be ignorant.

Night fell slowly, agonizingly slow, over the city of London. I had stripped off my heavy formal dress and replaced it with an ordinary gown, one suitable for my midnight rendezvous. I had quickly scurried into my bed before Ms. Heliotrope could see that I was not properly dressed for sleeping. Everyone had been asleep for approximately two hours now. It was time for me to move.

I crept out of my bed, lightly padding to the door. On it I had hung a cloak of ebony velvet, as I had judged it perfect for disappearing into the night. You know, I always did have a flare for the dramatic.

And so I swept gracefully out of the house and into the streets. They were far from deserted, which I regarded as a stroke of luck. No one would notice a small girl in an ordinary cloak amongst all of the hustle and bustle. I strode confidently, but with caution down the cobblestone road, until I reached the overhang that stood just prior to the bridge's entrance. I did not enjoy being out in the open, waiting for Robin to find me. The reason for this apprehension was not that I feared him, quite the opposite! I simply did not enjoy the way he had with the night, using it as a velvet disguise to muffle his sound and veil his appearance… allowing him to sneak up on me. A small smile quirked up my lips as I remembered the countless times he had done so in Moonacre. I sighed; he did have a habit of stopping my heart, whether it be in surprise or attraction.

I squinted my eyes as I peered into the darkness, vainly attempting to pick out any movement among the black. I knew Robin would come, though. He gave his word that he would meet me and I accepted it wholeheartedly. However, it was getting quite late. I scrambled through my cloak to reach my dress, fumbling through a pocket in attempt to find the pocket watch I had brought. I grunted in a very unladylike manner as my gloves made it difficult to find the watch, and pawed through my pocket more intently, staring at the pocket in the hope of seeing the tell-tale glint of metal.

"Why, hello Princess."

I gasped and shot straight up in surprise as I heard the voice that had been whispered directly into my ear. I knew the identity of the stranger through the way that he addressed me, but I was not expecting him to appear in such a manner.

"Robin!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that! You could have caused my heart to fail." I pretended to scold him, but I still was elated that he was here.

His face twisted into an expression of mock horror as he contemplated my exaggeration. "Your heart? Failing? Why I would never wish such harm on the Princess of Moonacre! They might have my head!" He paused a moment before continuing, looking at me slyly. "Your heart fluttered just from looking at me. I know that I am devilishly handsome and _quite_ the gentleman, but I had thought you would resist me for a bit longer. I am _truly_ disappointed." His voice was thick with sarcasm, but there was something else buried underneath the surface, that same unknown emotion, but it had vanished before I could identify.

"Because it is _quite_ gentlemanly to meet with a lady at such an ungodly hour, with no chaperone," I quipped back. "Robin, please understand me when I say that you do not have the capacity to conform to rules the way the title of 'gentleman' commands."

He pondered that for a moment. "Perhaps I prefer to be a scoundrel." He winked at me.

"It is unfortunate, then, that you are far to caring for that." Robin's face broke into a smile that matched the one on my own face. I had missed our arguments, our witty banter, our small battles, more than I realized. "I am glad you are here," I told him sincerely.

The brilliant smile slowly fell from his face. I could see that something was troubling him, and I could only assume it was the very thing that had brought him to me again. He was hesitant to tell me the information that burdened his mind, but I wanted him to trust me as he used to. I smiled gently up at him as he ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Robin," I whispered softly to him. "You can confide in me. I won't betray you, you know that."

"It isn't like that," He groaned in frustration, briefly losing his famously short patience. He stared out at the night, turning away from me slightly. He seemed to be struggling in a way that concerned me. Robin had never been one to bother about small issues, and I did not believe he had become preoccupied with such matters in my time away. It had to be important, whatever he knew, impactful. This new conclusion only piqued my curiosity further. With a moment and a breath to calm himself, Robin continued.

"It is difficult to tell you this," he admitted to me sadly. "I never thought that… Well, things have taken an unexpected turn. We have tried to find a solution, but so far we have come up empty, and the hour is growing late. Maria, you are in grave danger."

I stared at him as his eyes bore into mine, slightly in shock. I was unable to fully understand the gravity of his statement. Danger? How? Why? From who?

I didn't realize I had voiced the question aloud until I heard Robin begin with the reply.

"There was something, a long time ago, that cast a shadow over Moonacre, even before the curse on the moon pearls. The Valley had always been looked upon favorably by Nature, as you know. But Nature is not the only force in this world…" he trailed off, and turned to look at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, Princess, you might want to sit down. It's a long story; you might as well get comfortable."

He led me to the side of the bridge that was far from in use. There, he motioned for me to sit. I arranged my skirts about my legs as he joined me. The moonlight, it was beautiful, though I had not noticed where I stood before. It swirled down and caressed me, giving me the comfort and strength I needed to listen to the dark tale Robin had in store for me.

I noticed how the light illuminated Robin as well. His hair gained a slightly silver tone that complimented his pale skin that seemed to glow. His green eyes glimmered in the dark, fixed on some distant point in space. Its unearthly luminescence pervaded my thoughts and everything seemed to take on a dreamlike quality as I heard Robins voice again.

XXX

In the days before the Moon Princess, Nature herself danced in the valley. Her light and happiness touched every tree and flower that sprouted from the earthen ground. She did not have any physical form, but her presence was tangible in the spirit of the people and animals who occupied the area. The valley was happy, perfect.

But then, everything changed.

A man, dressed in black, came to Moonacre to deal in his trade. He was solitary, astute and cold in his dealings, never showing any sympathy or remorse. No one dared speak to this mysterious stranger, for fear of his sheer being. And yet, he never lacked in business.

One day a woman came up to him, clever and unafraid.

"What is your name," the man asked.

"Kylessa. How are you called?" she inquired.

"I am Death," he replied, cold and detached. This exclamation startled Kylessa, but she stared unflinchingly at him. His face twisted into a cruel sneer as he regarded her.

"Why do you not run?" he asked sharply. "Why do you not cower or beg like so many of your kind?"

"Because it is I who have come for you" was her simple response. Now this was one answer Death had not heard. He cocked his head to the side and waited for her to continue. "My lover is dying," she explained. "I have seen you linger near his bed many a day now. I know you will claim him soon."

"Yes, I will. As I take everything eventually."

"That is not true," Kylessa asserted. She received a puzzled look from Death. "My family is descended from Nature herself. We have a gift that has been passed down from generation to generation, and now it belongs to me." She reached in the small satchel she carried and pulled out a book. It was bound in cracked, weather-worn leather. Its pages were yellowed from age, but a faint glow emanated from the little book.

"No," Death whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at the object in front of him. "It cannot be. The Booke was lost in the First Days. It was destroyed!"

"It was saved. The Booke, as you know, contains the knowledge of all of time, since even before you walked the earth. And It knows what will happen in the future as well." The Booke was the most powerful object to ever be put in the hands of a mortal or immortal.

"Why do you show me this?" He asked.

"I offer you a proposition, a trade of sorts. Spare my lover, let him live a full life with me, and I will give you the Booke."

Death looked at Kylessa while he considered her offer. Though she stood straight and proud, he could tell from the worry, grief and desperation in her eyes that she understood the magnitude of what she was doing. Giving up the Booke was to give up everything her family and Nature had entrusted to her, but she was willing to make the sacrifice if he would only save her beloved. Death chuckled. Love made humans do foolish things, stupid things. He smiled cunningly.

"Yes, dear Kylessa. I will accept your offer."

The exchange was made and many years came and went. Kylessa and her lover married and spent many years together, eventually having two sons. They had both been told the tale of their mother's meeting with Death, but only the second son believed it.

One day, he stole the Booke from Death himself, though no one knew how he managed it. For the next day, Death claimed him as his own. But it didn't matter, for the Booke was lost.

Death found, even before that, that he could not read the Booke. Spells had been placed on it so that only Nature's chosen could read its contents and fulfill the prophecy.

And the Booke faded out of memory…

Xxx

Robin had finished his tale, and was currently searching my face for my reaction. If I had not had my previous adventure in Moonacre Valley, I could have scarcely believed such a grand, curious story. As it was, however, I had learned that the mind must be open to the improbable. What one believes to be impossible may be considered completely plausible by another; such was the way of the world.

I took the story warily and regarded it as possible, wanting to keep an open mind. Still, one question weighed on my mind.

"But what does this have to do with me?" I inquired. "How am I in danger?"

Robin frowned. "I don't know all the details, only what my father told me. He and Benjamin know the specifics." He paused. "It is true, however, that I know my task. I was sent by Coeur de Noir and your uncle to take you back home, where they can keep you safe. Where I can keep you safe."

I glowered at him, throwing my hands up in the air in a fit of exasperation. Why did he continue in such a vague manner? Why would he not answer the question I wanted?

"But safe from what?" I repeated, praying he would no longer hedge the inquiry. And he didn't. Robin simply looked straight into my eyes, willing me to understand the gravity of the situation at hand.

"Maria, the legacy of Lord Death has returned. He has come to finish what he started."

**A/N: So here is another chapter. PLEASE give me some feedback on this one, and if you have any questions PLEASE feel free to ask. I will answer all of them as best I can. I am not sure if this is confusing… or stupid. Let me know your opinion!**

**Reviews appreciated, Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Maria, the legacy of Lord Death has returned. He has come to finish what he started_

XXX

The night was frigid as the horses pounded through the forest. Dawn was slowly peeking above the horizon; the hour had grown later, or rather earlier, than I had previously thought. Fatigue began to take its toll on my body as we rode, and not for the first time I wished we had taken a carriage instead. Time and circumstance, however, were not on our side.

Robin had insisted on a hasty departure, so we prepared in a similar fashion. I had written a short note to Ms. Heliotrope to explain my whereabouts while Robin retrieved the horses on which we would depart. Both of us knew that explaining the situation to my guardian in person would cause unnecessary delays. That was simply not an option. Robin's urgency seemed to be so great, I didn't dare stop to gather my belongings or wardrobe before we set off for the valley. With nothing but the clothes I wore and a horse, I set off towards Moonacre. Towards home.

I could tell by the vegetation that we were nearing the valley. I had paid little attention to directions on my first visit and sorely wished I would have been more observant. Although it was clear Robin knew the path and we would not lose our way, I wanted to know how much longer our journey would be. I did not have the heart to ask. So much seemed to be weighing on his mind, I decided he should be left to his thoughts.

Instead of pestering him, I found myself content to simply observe. His hair was shorter than before, if only just, and his bouncy curls seemed a touch more tame. He had grown taller and more muscular, but retained the build of a hunter or a scout rather than a warrior. Lean, fast and deadly. But Robin's eyes were far from dead. They were still the same emerald hue, but were far less guarded than I had been accustomed to. Worry and determination swam in their depths as he focused on delivering me to safety. I smiled slightly, realizing that his protective nature remained unaltered by time.

"What are you staring at?" Robin asked, drawing from my thoughts. A self-assured smirk replaced his previous expression, obviously wanting a lighter mood. I blushed and looked down the reigns in my hands.

"Nothing," I muttered. He laughed knowingly and glanced at me.

"Don't act so coy, Princess." He winked and my blushed deepened. How was it Robin seemed to see right through me? I sighed and shook my head, deciding it was simply because he knew me.

I found the conclusion peculiar as I studied it more thoroughly. We had not seen one another in approximately two years, all the while corresponding only through letters. Yet, as luck would have it, we knew each other as well as we had in years past. We seemed to be always connected, no matter how far we were apart. I couldn't help but smile.

The light began to filter more strongly through the trees, signaling the passage of time. It seemed to fly more quickly while I was lost in thought, barely skimming the periphery of my knowledge. We were arriving at the gate to the valley, the same one where I had had my first real contact Robin. A comforting though, until I remembered the encounter ended with my bewilderment and a slashed hand for my not-yet-friendly attacker. I shifted my gaze towards that very hand, noticing the long-healed scar. I was glad we had moved past such animosities.

As I stared, a flash of light caught my eye. It was a faint metallic gleam, originating from the heavy brush that covered the side of the gate. While Robin dismounted and went about opening the barrier, I moved to examine the curious object. I could never resist a mystery.

It was old, that much was clear. The face was dusted with a light covering of dirt from being exposed to the elements. It occurred to me that it was odd for an object of such dark, tarnished silver to shine brightly enough to attract my gaze. However, the thought did not occupy my flittering mind long, for the allure of secrecy behind the object in my grasp was far more diverting. I ran my thumb over the long oval face of the object, feeling the groves of an engraving as I did so. Squinting at the surface I realized that any hope of deciphering the image was futile until it was cleaned and polished.

"What are you looking at," Robin called to me as he readied himself to return to our journey.

"Oh, nothing," I replied falsely, spinning while tucking the treasure behind my back. I do not know what prompted me to lie, but I felt an overwhelming urge to keep my new discovery to myself. A strange inclination, I'll admit; I was never one to possess items greedily.

Robin simply shrugged his shoulders and remounted his horse. I took the cue to do the same, discretely dropping the object into my bag before we continued on our way.

By the time we had finally reached Moonacre, the sun was already beginning to slip below the horizon. Vivid colors ran awash in the sky, like an overzealous painter had used it as his canvas. As my feet hit the ground, I winced. The morning would surely bring a fair amount of muscle pain. All my training to be a lady in London had left my body weak with disuse, which I hoped to recover fairly quickly. In the mean time, I would simply have to grin while I suffered.

We had stopped in the De Noir section of the valley. As I surveyed the area, I was surprised by the visage that greeted my sight. While I knew lifting the curse had brightened all of the Merrywether Manor, it had not occurred to me that Robin's town would to be altered. The once crumbling stone barricades and gates were replaced with solid walls that looked brand new. The vegetation that thrived on the sides of streets was no longer sprawling and overgrown. Even the colors had brightened, if only marginally. I had a feeling the De Noirs would always prefer their muted forest colors to the "ostentatious" hues of the Merryweathers.

Robin chuckled at my expression, which I am sure involved my mouth opened farther than could ever be considered ladylike. "Not quite as you remembered, eh?"

"Not exactly," came my honest reply. _What else has changed? _I wondered as I patted my pony's muzzle before we proceeded to follow Robin's lead toward the stable. There, an eager groom accepted our horses and we continued to the main hall.

"Can I not freshen up after the travel," I asked Robin.

"I'm afraid that would not be the wisest. My father wishes to speak to you as soon as is possible. The matters are…" His face contorted into a troubled frown, pondering something briefly, before he raised his eyes to meet mine. "Urgent."

I nodded my understanding, but my mind had begun to wander at this reaffirmation of the meeting's importance. I struggled to comprehend how desperate the situation had become and what I, of all people, could do to assist in such a dire event.

The old wooden door groaned as Robin pushed it open. Inside, it seemed there was quite the conversation. Many of the De Noir clan were gathered at a large wooden table, discussing with serious expressions. At the head of the gathering sat the Coeur de Noir. Despite the subtle of accretion of age, their leader seemed much unchanged, save a decrease in hostility. Dark and foreboding, he continued to exude an underlying power. Though kinder, the lord was soft by no definition.

The muttering ceased as we entered the chamber, all eyes pivoting towards Robin and I. No, their eyes fixed exclusively on me, expectant of some gesture that eluded my grasp. A silence grew as I began to search my thoughts frantically as to what it was I was supposed to provide, but Coeur de Noir rescued me from the uncomfortable exchange.

"Maria," he addressed me, a tinge of relief coloring his voice. "At last, you have arrived."

I bowed my head politely and returned the greeting. "I am glad to be home; it has been far too long."A tight smile spread across the lord's face.

"I wish we had time for pleasantries, but unfortunately we are pressed for time. I trust my son has filled you in on the situation?"

Robin nodded. "I only told her the legend, but it should be enough for her to understand."

"Very well." Coeur de Noir took his seat while gesturing for us to do the same. "It is time for us to being. Every moment we waste, the enemy grows stronger."

"Excuse me, but would someone care to explain the nature of this issue," I queried. "I know little more that Death is involved."

"You are correct, Miss Merryweather," an older, member of the group replied. With a sigh, he smoothed his white hair and pushed his spectacles further up his spindly nose in preparation. "For a few moons now, some aspect of the valley has been out of balance. A dark shadow has been reported stalking about the woods. The animals are weary; many of the horses have adopted a jumpy attitude. A few refuse to eat much at all. A presence has entered the valley, a fear with no name, one unfriendly at best."

"We believe an army is amassing just outside the valley borders," Coeur de Noir explained. "Lord Death is at its command. From there, an unnatural frost has spread and covered the forest ground. Death has all sorts of minions, who know what forces he currently controls."

"But why has he come now," I interjected. "What is it that he wants?"

"We believe that he has recovered the Booke, or he has the means to do so. Now, reading its contents is within reach. Nature's chosen appeared in the valley, and he with it: the Moon Princess has reawakened that which was never meant to rise."

His words hit me hard, enough to expel the breath I had been holding. Though the de Noir lord did not overtly point a finger of accusation, an undercurrent of reproach in his voice expressed his belief that the situation was not without blame. It was me. I was responsible for unleashing such a terror on the valley, on my home. I did not yet comprehend the damage that would likely ensue nor the nuances embroiled in the conflict, but that was no matter. I had jeopardized the welfare of the home I had fought so desperately to save, flitting about in party dresses while it prepared for a war against a force of unknown strength and nature. Guilt berated me, for I knew I had abandoned my responsibility as Moon Princess by leaving the valley vulnerable. I would not make such a mistake again. I raised my head, willing myself to swallow the bitter feelings and to_ act._ I would not abandon my people again.

"What must I do?"


	10. Chapter 10

"_What must I do?"_

XXX

The Coeur smiled grimly. Although the sight was not altogether foreign, something in his visage unnerved me. Examining his face closer, I could see reason. The Coeur had aged much in the time I had been away, in a way that was neither proportional nor proper. Though upon our first meeting he was hardly a young man, he now possessed a tired quality that appeared to emanate from his bones. The dark kohl that lined the black eyes seemed ashy, the lines on his brow and eyes deeper. It sent a shiver through my body to know that not only had I ushered in the force to cause such distress, it was one I would soon find myself facing.

"We need to discuss strategy, if we are to expel this infernal creature. Our forces must be ready for any angle. Benjamin will be over shortly to collaborate" the Coeur made a face. Apparently, though old grudges had been mended, the two were still not the best of friends. "I think it would be best if you were to go and rest. Now that you have been informed, we will let you know when we decide on a course of action for us to take."

Go and rest? How preposterous! The notion caused me to nearly scoff in a most unladylike fashion, but I managed to restrain myself.

"Sir," I spoke carefully, attempting to control my disbelief. "Why was I summoned in such haste, if not to assist in dissolving the threat? Surely you do not mean to send me off with needlepoint until you have use of me, whatever that may be."

Apparently, that was precisely the idea, for many of the lords gathered along the De Noir table exchanged surprised glances. Murmuring spread like a wave throughout the room.

"Maria," Coeur de Noir replied slowly. "We are grateful for your presence. Your connection to the moon goddess may prove vital, in the future. But for now, well, it would be best for you to leave this task to us."

I felt my disbelief crystallize into an anger far more powerful than I had felt since my time in Moonacre two years prior. My body stiffened. From the corner of my eye, I saw Robin flinch. I suppose we both knew that my anger was one emotion I had yet to control. My eyes narrowed as I clenched my fists.

"Not my place, is it?" I asked with false innocence. My countenance shifted aggressively."Though I am young, do not presume I have nothing to offer. I will not sit by idly, fretting over niceties while you plan a strategy that could save or consume this valley! It does not matter how you attempt to shut me out. I will fight to protect my people."

With a final steely glance about the room, I swept out of the hall, not trusting myself to hear any more comments. I strode with purpose, but my destination was blurry in my head, my thoughts dominated by mild fury and indigence. I knew I had the ability to contribute; I was not just some incompetent child!

I opened the heavy oak door, leaving the hall that had suddenly become stifling and bursting into the summer air. Sucking in a deep breath, I plopped, rather unceremoniously, on the nearest bench. The valley was breathtaking from the height, but I was still concerned with extinguishing my disappointment by gritting my teeth in a manner Ms. Heliotrope would surely disapprove of.

"I see you still have that temper, Princess."

Startled, I looked up rapidly to see Robin leaning against the doorframe. He had an easy smile on his face, but I could see the tension in his eyes.

"Leave me alone," I muttered, ducking my head to avoid his eyes.

"You wound me!" he exclaimed, mockingly placing a hand over his heart as if I had struck him there. I chuckled a little, in spite of myself, which earned me a grin. Our eyes met for a moment, before I turned away to gaze out over the valley once more.

"My father did not mean to offend you." Robin's voice was quiet, cautious, as if he believed that such a phrase would enrage me further. He was not entirely incorrect.

"I cannot say his intentions were especially relevant," I replied tersely. Robin sighed.

"Maria, take a moment to think. You know very little of strategy, or the preparations of war. We won't have the time to teach you either."

"I am aware of that. I simply do not wish to be pushed to the side, especially when I know I can help elsewhere. This is my home. I have been away for far too long and I need to protect it." Robin just chucked good-naturedly at my ferocity.

"You are always looking out for the small injured rabbits of this world, just like Serena. I will talk to my father about what you may be able to assist in preparing. Who knows, maybe your needlepoint skill will become useful after all!" Robin winked at me. "I know how much you _love_ that particular activity."

"Robin!" I attempted to swat him across the arm, but he dodged my attack nimbly. It was strange how he moved, almost like a dancer. Calm, natural and self-assured.

The smirk on Robin's face faded slowly. His eyebrows pulled together, his eyes sparkling with an intensity which both scared and fascinated me.

"Maria, you may want to apologize to my father. Publicly."

"Why?" I asked, confused by his sudden shift to concern.

"The De Noir clan is different from the Merryweather's. You openly challenged my father, in front of all the lords under him."I had to admit I did not fully comprehend the importance. Surely this imagined slight would pale in comparison to the issues ahead of the entire valley? Robin seemed to read my questioning look." It does not matter that you are the moon princess or that we may be on the brink of war. The insubordination will cause unrest."

"I will," I promised. With Robin holding my gaze so intently, I doubted I was capable of anything else. Enraptured, I leaned inward slightly. Robin mirrored my movements, our faces nearly touching. His lips were so close, I could have sworn I could taste them…

And then he stood. He rapidly headed for the door, only pausing to spare me a curt nod.

And the heavy oak door shut with a thud. 

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! I know author's notes are kind of annoying but I think this one is kind of important. I realized I have too many stories going on at one time, so I decided I will put two on hiatus and update the one I keep more frequently, either once every one or twice a week. So, if this is the story you want me to keep updating , send me a PM or review to let me know! Thanks so much!**


End file.
